


Omega Heat without alpha (almost)

by Nataelex32



Series: Alpha/omega my werewolves [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean Winchester/Alpha Sam Winchester, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataelex32/pseuds/Nataelex32
Summary: Omega Dean goes in to heat while his alpha Sam and best friend Castiel are on a hunt.Dean has to deal with the side effects.





	Omega Heat without alpha (almost)

**Author's Note:**

> I had planed for this to just be a one-shot or story. Then later wanted to continue it. the next part is Prego Omego.

Sam and Cass were going on a hunt, and Dean was staying at the bunker. His heat was coming soon, so he had to stay behind. The hunt was far away a few states over.

“Uggg, I fucking hate this, can’t go on a hunt just because of a stupid mating cycle!” whines Dean as he hugs Sam and then Cass.

Sam runs his finger through his omegas hair “Dean, it look like it’s just an easy salt and burns, we’ll should be back in a couple of days, before your heats in full swing. How many more days do you think you have?”

“Usually at this point, I have a few days”, _but this one feels different_.

“Dean I promise I will do my best to get your alpha back to you unharmed and as soon as possible.” Says Cass

“Yeah, well just keep my bitch safe” Dean Teases

Sam swats Dean’s ass “jerk”

Sam and Cass leave in the impala. Dean immediately got to work locking every door. They had rigged all of the locks so that only the three of them could get in. He was safe form any alphas and their packs. He had never had pups so he was still venerable to being ‘stolen’ by another greedy alpha. The first day was great, Dean watched movies and to. Eating junk food, and laying on the couch. He went to bed late after checking in with Sam and Cass. He slept until he wakes up feeling hot.

Deans POV

_“shit heats coming early. Crap, crap, crap. Mabey if I walk around it will help. I take off my shirt and started to walk the walls of the bunker. Soon I’m half running, but it helps to get the energy out and I cool down enough to fall back asleep. I can sleep in tomorrow_ ”

Dean sleeps in and feels normal until noon. Then he feels the slick start to leak out. Dean heads to the laundry room to grab one of Sam’s shirts. He grabs the one that brings out both of their eyes. He puts it on slowly, letting it rub against his face. He heads to their room and grabs Sam’s pillow and smashes his face in the fluff. He inhales the scent of his Sam. His alpha. “ _Fuck you smell so good Sam, always have, smell even better now after being turned in to a wolfdog. Won’t tell him that I used to do this kind of thing, even before we got together”_

Dean drops the pillow heads to the bedroom and scoops up the towels that he and Sam had used the last couple of days. Then to the living room to grab the blankets off the couch. He makes his round collecting anything soft. If it smelt like Sam it was like a bonus. Finally to the bedroom again. Dean drops the load on the bed, then climbs on and started arranging everything. He keeps rearranging things for about an hour. “ _Wait what am I doing? What did that book say? Neffing? Netting? No. Nesting, nesting. I'm nesting. It must be because I want pups. But does Sam want them? What if he doesn’t? What if he doses? What if I get pregnant and he doesn’t want them? What if he wants them and I can’t give him any? What if I get pregnant and he does want then and were bad parents, or I lose them? Why am I crawling around in this nest, like a dog does before it beds down for the night? I’ve crawled around three times now laying down sounds nice.”_

On the third day, the heat is increasing in intercity. Increasing too quickly. Soon the waves are getting more than uncomfortable for Dean. He frantically searches for Sam’s pillow, but can’t find it right away. He throws everything that’s not a pillow off the bed, and finally finds it. His stats pressing it against his crotch. He tunes over on his stomach so he can get more pressure. He lies down on top of it so he can drive his hips into the pillow, hard enough to feel his hands on the other side. He humps the pillow for a time and then cums. Finally, some of the heat energy is relived. It’s only temporary, and the omega knows it.

Dean jumps at the sound of his phone ringing. Sam’s ring tone! He follows the sound of ‘Whole Lotta Love, by Led Zeppelin’ around the messy room. Finding the phone under a blanket. He answers a little too excited.

“Sam!?”

“Oh hey, Cass!

"Can I talk to Sam? ”

“What do you mean you’re not done with the case? Thought it was an easy salt and burn”

“Yeah I still want to talk to Sam. put him on”

“Hey, baby! How’s my other baby doing, your taking care of her right?”

“You’d better keep taking care of her. So how much longer you think this will take?”

“Olay, just want you home soon”

“No, I haven’t gone into heat”

“Did you just use the alpha voice thing on me?”

“Okay, yes, I lied. I am in heat.”

“I lied because I can sense your rut’s coming just in your voice….And my heat started early…” “It’s starting to get uncomfortable”

“No. just keeps your head in the game and just stays safe. I can’t have you get hurt, getting all alphaish.”

“Love you too bitch”

The fourth day is painful. The waves are coming hard and more often. Dean doses everything he can think of to ease the pain. He looks up old housewives remedies to help. Most don’t some do. The ones that do work don’t work enough and only take the edge off for an hour or so. Late in the evening when Dean hears his phone ring again.

“Sam?”

“You’re done with the case! Coming back to the bunker”

“When will you get here?”

“Please just hurry. Sammy, it hurts”

“If you’ve kept my baby tuned up, she can take a hard long drive straight home”

“You did! You’re awesome Sam! Just let Cass drive if you get tired.”

“Okay bye bitch” Dean curls up on the bed he knows that soon not much will help him. He needs his alpha. He strokes his cock and gets himself to cum. It barely takes the edge off. Tomorrow will be a painful day. Dean doesn’t sleep because of the pain that night. He feels the waves of heat hit like a fraught train. The slick is coming out almost constantly. All he can do is lay on the bed... Wave after wave of pain hits him in the stomach.

Then the delusions start. He keeps imagining Sam and Cass coming home when they are still hours away. He imagens having pups, and them dying, being killed, or his alpha doesn’t want them. He imagines his alpha, his brother, his Sam laying dead on the floor. He sees Cass dead too. Dean sees them dead and he can’t do anything but will himself to die. He sees their son Jack falling back dead in the cemetery. Its late afternoon when Sam and Cass get back. Dean hears them pull in. But is it them, or just another delusion of an omega in heat without his alpha? He feels a tug on the back of his mind. Sam is trying to communicate telepathically.

Sam’s POV

_“I can smell Dean’s heat from the garage. The smell is intoxicating. But he’s not in here he would have heard us get back”_

“Dean?”

“ _no answer” “I hear Cass call for Dean too, sill no answer. Shit, I fucking need him now. my rut has hit its full swing. Deans sent is everywhere and I can’t think straight. He must have run around the bunker a lot or his heat is stronger than he says”_

Sam takes a deep breath as he starts to concentrate.

_“Dean?”_

_“Sam”_

_“Dean where are you? Your sent is overwhelming and I can’t get a lock on where ya are.”_

_“Bedroom, get in here now! another fucking wave of heat is coming it hurts like hell”_

_“I’m coming”_

_“Well come the fuck faster and fuck me already bitch”_

The connection is broken off by Dean. Sam runs through the bunker then down the hall to their room. He rounds the corner. Dean is curled up, in pain, clutching his stomach. The omega senses his alpha and his rut. He sets up as his alpha tackles him down on to the bed. Sam is already throwing his clothes off. He feels his omegas slick, soaking them both. Dean has striped and is rutting up on Sam. Sam reaches to grab the condoms from the nightstand. Dean slaps it out of his hand.

“Sam I want pups. I want a family”

“Dean this is just the heat talking”

“No! It’s not! I just haven’t told you. I didn’t know if you want them too. Now I can see it's obvious you don’t want any “

Sam’s eyes grow wide and his eyes look more golden than green. He holds himself high, asserting his authority and dominance.

“Dean, that couldn’t be further from the truth!" He growls.

Sam’s voice changes. “give- me-pups-omega” he orders. Chills run down Dean’s spine. “Yes, my alpha” he growls back.

Dean pulls the but plug out and throws it over the side of the bed. He needed to be ready the second his alpha returned home. Sam thrusts in and out of Dean, They move in unison as Sam’s knot starts to grow. The knot grows slowly. Finally, the knot passes through Dean’s rim and they are tied together.

“FUCK SAM” Dean Cums hard with the sweet release of the heat energy.

“DEAN” Sam soon follows at the sight and feeling of his omega withering beneath him.

They ride their orgasms, before crumpling together on the bed. Sam moves them so they can lie on their sides.

“So, when did you start wanting pups, a family?”

“When I was with Ben and Lisa I cared for them but didn’t really love them. I was in love with the idea of having a family. I wanted pups as soon as we were turned and I knew we could. You?”

“You know I always wanted the ‘apple pie life’. “It was soon after we got together. I started to want kids. I didn’t think it would be possible until we were turned.”

“So hopefully I’ll be pregnant after this, Okay you got to admit that still sounds kinda weird” Dean laughs

“Now you know omegas are more venerable and weak during pregnancy. And the first one is the most venerable.”

“Yes, Sam I read too”

“You can’t hurt if you are prego”

“Prego my eggo”

Sam laughs “Dean I’m serious. It sounds like you could lose the pups pretty easy the first time around. We’re going to have to limit your time outside of the bunker too. The areas thick with greedy alphas, and their packs. “

“I can at least wait until I’m showing right?”

“I don’t know. Cass and I noticed a lot more wolves out on the hunt.”

‘I can go out if you’re with me right? Other alphas and omegas don’t attack if the alpha mate is protecting them, right”

“I don’t know Dean, but well look into it.”

Dean tries to move his leg that was pinned under his huge brother. “Hey, my legs going to sleep. Mind if we roll over?” Sam moves them so Deans on top of him.

“Hey, wanna go again? I want you to fill me up”

“With pups or cum”

Dean runs his teeth over his lips. “Both and you can’t have one without the other”

“Ride me jerk”

“My pleasure bitch"

Dean grabs ahold of Sam’s Hips as he starts moving up and down. They move as one for a time. Eventually, Sam growls a warning. He arches up father into Dean as he cums. Dean groans and throws his head back as he releases covering Sam with another layer of white. Dean locks eyes with Sam as he rubs his hands in his cum. Sam hums as Dean kneads the muscles of his abdomen. Dean picks one of his hands up and runs it through Sam’s hair. “Dude! what the hell! what the fuck was that for?” complains Sam

Dean just gets more cum and messes Sam’s hair even more. “I’m still your brother, Sammy”


End file.
